koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Meng Da
Meng Da (onyomi: Mō Tatsu) is a general who serves under Liu Zhang, Liu Bei, Cao Pi, and Cao Rui. Like fellow conspirators Zhang Song and Fa Zheng, who also sought to hand the land of Shu to a more capable ruler instead of Liu Zhang, Meng Da pledges his allegiance to Liu Bei upon his entry into Shu. However, while he had displayed solid capabilities during his career, his rather ambitious personality made his allegiances very shaky at best. He was also famously known for refusing to send reinforcements to Guan Yu when the latter had lost the Battle of Fancheng, eventually defecting to Wei. During his service in Wei, Meng Da had also attempted to rebel and rejoin Shu, however, he is stopped by Sima Yi, and killed. In the novel, Meng Da is also responsible for killing Xu Huang. Role in Games :"So, Meng Da. You could not be content with just betraying Shu. You had to betray Wei, as well. And back to Shu, no less. If you rebel against me, you rebel against the heavens. You shall pay the price for your wavering loyalty." ::―Cao Pi In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Meng Da is the enemy commander for the Shu forces at the Battle of Xin Castle. In Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce his officer card can be unlocked after the first battle during the Yellow Turban Rebellion in the Shu story. In Warriors Orochi, Meng Da is a constant ally of the human resistance throughout the Samurai story. He serves as Xiao Qiao's replacement officer when players assume the latter's role during the Battle of Kanegasaki. In Warriors Orochi 3, Meng Da is one of the Shu officers that help the retreat from Chengdu. He aids Ieyasu's path by attacking the demon ambush troops once Zhuge Liang reveals their intention for a surprise attack. In Warriors Orochi 4, ''Meng Da appears under Cao Pi's command who also serves the Greek god Ares. When Cao Cao attacks Cao Pi's castle and attempts to close off Cao Pi army escape routes, Meng Da defects and opens the east gates for the allied army to advance. He is soon ambushed by Zhang He and may be rescued to allow an easier infiltration of the castle. Quotes *"Damn! I had no idea their army was so fast..." :"You fool! You are nothing but a miserable traitor at heart! Anticipating your actions was child's play." ::~~Meng Da and Sima Yi; Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends'' *"I've come to make you pay for your crime! Prepare yourself, Meng Da!" :"I've been ready for a long time! Come and get me!" ::~~Xu Huang and Meng Da at Xin Castle; Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends Historical Information When Liu Bei was invited to Shu by Liu Zhang, Meng Da and Fa Zheng were dispatched with 2000 soldiers each to act as an escort. Liu Bei ordered Meng Da to lead these troops to Jiangling. Upon the pacification of Shu, he was given a post as governor of a capital city. In 219 AD, Meng Da was sent north to capture the city of Fangling. Kuai Qi, Governor of Fangling, was defeated and killed. Meng Da advanced to take the city of Shangyong, with Liu Feng leading reinforcements from Mianshui to join him. Shen Dan, governor of Shangyong, surrendered. Later in the same year, Guan Yu was engaged in battle against forces from both Wu and Cao Cao. A request for military aid was sent to Liu Feng and Meng Da in Yishan county. They refused the request on the basis that Yishan was beginning to be surrounded, and hence troops could not be sent. When Guan Yu was ultimately defeated and Liu Bei heard of his death, he began to hate Liu Feng and Meng Da. At this point in time, the two men had also had a dispute of whether to defect to Cao Pi. Meng Da, fearing punishment and bearing hatred for Liu Feng, surrendered to Wei along with his subordinates Shen Dan and Shen Yi. Afterwards, he wrote a letter to Liu Feng rebuking him and urging him to also surrender to Wei. This was not heeded, and Liu Feng was subsequently executed for failing to assist Guan Yu and stop Meng Da from defecting. In 227, Zhuge Liang launched a campaign into Wei. Meng Da, who had been treated kindly by the late emperor Cao Pi but was less favorably received by Cao Rui, was persuaded to return to the service of Shu, and moreover assist in the campaign by striking at Luoyang. However, Meng Da's failure to take necessary precautions and the betrayal of Shen Dan, Shen Yi and others led to his eventual defeat and death at the hands of Sima Yi. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Most of Meng Da's historical life is still retained within the novel. When Liao Hua arrives as a messenger from Mai Castle, Meng Da dissuades Liu Feng from riding out, reminding the youth of Guan Yu's disdain for him as well as the numerical superiority of the Wu forces. After Guan Yu is killed, Peng Yang, Meng Da's friend, learns of Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei's plot to isolate and eliminate Meng Da and Liu Feng. Although Peng Yang is killed before he can leak this, Meng Da becomes paranoid after his friend's death and immediately defects to Wei. As proof of loyalty, Meng Da is ordered to take Liu Feng's head, with Xu Huang and Xiahou Shang acting as his back-up. The two forces confront one another at Shangyong, and Meng Da sends a messenger to Liu Feng, advising him to surrender lest he suffer from Liu Bei's wrath. Liu Feng, however, executed the messenger and engaged Meng's forces instead. Ultimately, Liu Feng is defeated once Xu Huang and Xiahou Shang take Shu's camp and Shangyong's defender, Shen Dan, surrenders. As thanks for this victory, Meng Da is given control of the newly-formed Xincheng. After Liu Bei is defeated at Xiaoting and dies with indignation at Baidicheng, Meng Da becomes the commander of one of Cao Pi's five armies in invading Shu. He is dealt with, however, once Li Yan, another one of his friends, writes a letter asking him to withdraw. Once Cao Pi dies, Meng Da loses favour with his successor, Cao Rui, and is convinced by Li Yan to switch sides to Shu. This move was intended to go alongside Zhuge Liang's first northern campaign, and Meng Da was meant to attack Chang'an while Zhuge attacks the Xiliang region. The plan never came to fruition as Meng Da was suddenly surrounded by Sima Yi's forces. During the battle, Xu Huang called out to Meng for surrender, but Meng replied with a barrage of arrows that killed the general. Eventually, Sima Yi's forces completed their chokehold, and Meng's troops eventually turned on him and surrendered. Meng Da himself would be killed by Shen Dan. Gallery Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters